Behind the Fashion Terorrist
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Kyuhyun menatap gusar pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Perut buncitnya, pipi tembamnya, paha besarnya, dan.. Potongan rambutnya! "Kau tahu.. Potongan rambut baru ku ini membuat posisi seme ku di ragukan!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal. / "Kau akan terlihat lebih Manly jika tidak memiliki poni Kyu!" / KyuMin Drabble. Terinspirasi Fashion Airport Kyuhyun. DLDR! RnR?


**Behind the Fashion terorris**

**.**

**KyuMin Drabble**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Gaje! Aneh! Typo(s)! DLDR!**

* * *

Kyuhyun melepaskan kacamata nya sambil berkaca di depan cermin. Pemuda yang sekarang telah gendut itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan seksama. Sedikit memincingkan matanya saat menagkup kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Apa aku seperti uke?" Monolognya setengah frustasi. Sedetik kemudian magnae Super Junior itu menggeleng pasti. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar ikan sialan! Mentang-mentang dia memiliki Abs! Seenaknya mengatai ku!" Umpatnya kesal. Tentu saja dia kesal! Ia adalah Seme sejati! Tetapi Donghae -si ikan- dengan tampang bodohnya itu mempermalukan dirinya di depan semua member. Kyuhyun ingat betul apa yang di katakan Donghae tadi.

_"Kau benar-benar seperti wanita Kyu dengan potongan rambut dan kacamata mu itu. Kurasa Sungmin hyung lebih baik menjadi seme!"_

Boaahh! Kyuhyun dengan kesalnya melempar botol air minumnya yang tinggal setengah ke muka ikan jelek itu -menurut Kyuhyun-. Kalau saja Sungmin tidak segera mengusap dadanya untuk menenangkannya tadi, Kyuhyun bisa memastikan bahwa ikan badut itu tidak akan sampai dengan selamat di Dormnya.

Kyuhyun semakin gusar menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Ia menelisik seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Mulai dari perut buncitnya.

Pipi tembamnya.

Paha besarnya.

Dan.. potongan rambutnya!

Kyuhyun menjambak kasar potongan rambut barunya. Ini adalah hasil eksperimen kekasih imutnya yang sok tau itu. Kyuhyun ingat betul saat Sungmin merengek padanya dan mengancamnya untuk tidak memberinya jatah kalau Kyuhyun tidak memotong rambutnya sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Sungmin. Kelinci manis itu menariknya paksa ke salon langganan mereka dan mengatakan ke Jiyoung, sang stylish agar memotong pendek poni depan Kyuhyun.

"_Kau akan terlihat lebih Manly jika tidak memiliki poni Kyu!"_

Dan ternyata apa yang di harapkan Sungmin tak sejalan dengan pikiran Kyuhyun. Potongan rambutnya yang baru malah membuat pipi nya terlihat semakin cubby.

Kyuhyun menggerang kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun sontak menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya. Handuk putih yang melingkar di leher putih itu dan _Black Hair _Sungmin yang basah, menandakan bahwa pemuda aegyo itu baru saja menyelsaikan kegiatan mandi malamnya.

Sungmin menatap bingung raut kusam Kekasihnya. Pemuda manis itu mengambil langkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan menatap polos Kyuhyun dengan tingkah anehnya -meremas surai coklat kemerahan miliknya.

"Kyu?" Panggilnya sekali lagi saat Kyuhyun tetap tak merespon nya sama sekali.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Ming!"

Sungmin semakin menganga bingung. "M-mwoya?"

"Kau tahu-" Kyuhyun berbalik menatap kembali cermin di belakanganya sambil meremas kuat rambutnya. "-Potongan rambut baru ku ini membuat posisi seme ku di ragukan!" Jawabnya kesal.

Sungmin mengerjab semakin tak mengerti. Dengan kedua mata bulat hitamnya yang semakin bulat itu, Sungmin berjalan semakin mendekati Kyuhyun. Pemuda imut itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan tataan rambut Kyuhyun. Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang bilang Kyunnie di ragukan? Aku tidak meragukan Kyunnie kok!"

"Kau tidak mendengar ucapan ikan bodoh itu?" Kyuhyun mendengus kasar.

"Tapi Kyunnie tampan! Hae hanya iri! Bagi ku, Kyunnie ku paling tampan!"

Kyuhyun melongo sesaat mendengar tenor lembut yang mengalun menggebu-gebu itu. Seperkian detik kemudian Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang masih sibuk merapikan tataan rambutnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Melihat foxy eyes yang berbinar lembut itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah. Kekasihnya tak mungkin memberin hal yg ia anggap tak layak. Dengan penuh penyesalan, Kyuhyun mengecup kening mulus yang terekspos itu, karena sang empu yang menguncirnya ke atas.

"Maafkan aku" ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

"Eung? Untuk apa?"

"Karena menyalahkanmu"

Sungmin tersenyum penuh pengertian. "_Gwaenchana" _

Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengecup kening Sungmin, di susul dengan kedua bola mata Sungmin dan terakhir bibir kissable itu mendarat di bibir peach milik Sungmin dan melumatnya perlahan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pangutannya. "Ingin tidur?"

Sungmin mengangguk imut. "Eumm!"

"_Kajja_~"

.

Kyuhyun berbaring setengah duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. Dengan Sungmin yang terduduk menyandar di dadanya. Ini adalah posisi kesukaan Sungmin saat pemuda manis berambut hitam itu ingin bermanja-manja dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie~"

Kyuhyun menggulum senyum lembutnya saat suara tenor itu mengalun manja. Dengan gemas Kyuhyun mengampit hidung bangir Sungmin. "_Waeyo _hum?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Lalu berbalik berbaring menelungkup di atas dada bidang dan hangat milik Kyuhyun.  
"Apa aku harus mencabut hukumanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Huh? Hukuman?"

Sungmin merengut sebal. Pemuda manis itu merangkak semakin naik ke atas lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjumma Bag!"_

"Ahh!" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Pemuda tampan itu mengecup berkali-kali pundak Sungmin yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali teringat saat ia kalah taruhan dalam game 'gunting-batu-kertas' dengan Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu. Yang menyebabkan King of Game itu harus menerima hukuman konyol nya yaitu mengenakan tas milik eomma Sungmin yang tertinggal di Dorm sampai Sungmin benar-benar mencabut hukumannya. Tidak ada batas waktu. Dan sebagai laki-laki jantan dan seme sejati, Kyuhyun dengan berat hati menerima hukuman konyol itu.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu karena kau menikmatinya kan?"

"_Mwo? _Yak Min! Kau membuatku seperti _Fashion Terorris _kalau aku terus menggunakan tas milik eomma mu itu!"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "_Fashion terroris?"_

"Yaaa!"

Sungmin kembali menenggelamkan wajah imutnya di dada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak peduli kalau Kyunnie jadi _Fashion terroris!_ Yang penting Kyunnie tampan!"

Kyuhyun tergelak mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. Pemuda tampan itu tampak tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi.

"Aku tampan?"

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung sintal yang terbalut daster merah muda itu. Dengan gugup, Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi daster Sungmin yang sedikit tersingkap hingga pangkal paha.

"Ming?" Panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Sayang?"

"Eumm.. mmmm" Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk menatap bahu Sungmin yang bergerak teratur. Belum lagi seluruh beban tubuh Sungmin yang bertumpuh penuh di atas tubuhnya. Sungmin sepertinya sudah terlelap nyaman. Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar Sungmin terbaring terlentang di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun menatap raut polos itu. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin mendumal lucu dalam tidurnya lalu kembali tertidur tenang.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Pemuda tampan itu menarik selimut di bawah kakinya untuk menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Lalu Kyuhyun mengecup kening itu sayang. Dan mengamati pahatan indah itu. Wajah Sungminnya yang cantik. Rambut hitam Sungmin semakin menambah kesan cantik dan sexy.

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin semakin erat.

"Aku tak masalah menjadi _Fashion teroris _asal itu kau" monolognya lalu beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun ikut terlelap.

.

.

This Story not **End **but **And** for KyuMin

.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sebenernya ga pengen saya post di ffn ._. akses nya susah sih U,U Modem saya udah di Block, gabisa buka ffn -_-**

**ini mumpung ada modem punya kakak nganggur huhu -,-**

**Ini Repost dari blog!**

**Maaf kalo ada typo! ga saya cek lagi hehe :D  
**

**RnR?**


End file.
